random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki/Dumbest Way to Die
Which is the dumbest? Yummy.PNG|Eat a 2 week old unrefridgerated pie Yummy Grenade.PNG|Swallow a grenade Wasps Are also no good.PNG|Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason Wanna Hot Dog..PNG|Keep a rattlesnake as a pet Toasters are no good.PNG|Get your toast out with a fork Stick a ballpoint pen in your eye.png|Stick a ballpoint pen in your eye Socket Tounge.PNG|Stick your tongue in a light socket Sneaky Move.PNG|Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing Sewer Dance.PNG|Dance near an open sewer grate Scratchin' Rides.PNG|Scratch a drug dealer's brand new ride Psycho Killer.gif|Let a psycho killer inside Poke a stick at a bear.PNG|Poke a stick at a grizzly bear Pirahna.gif|Use your private parts as piranha bait Pet Tiger.PNG|Pet a tiger like it's a kitty cat Out-o-date Medicine.PNG|Eat medicine that's out of date Moose Hunting is Fun.PNG|Dress up like a moose during hunting season Kidneys.PNG|Sell both your kidneys on the internet Jethead.PNG|Stick your head in a jet engine Intersoccer.PNG|Play soccer on the interstate Skydiving.PNG|Go skydiving with only an umbrella Hair Bath.PNG|Dry your hair in the tub (Gaepora would be proud) Get Da Balloon.PNG|Run Across the tracks between the platforms Fridge Sleeping.PNG|Take a nap inside the fridge Fly away you sexy beast.PNG|Teach yourself how to fly Flamehead.PNG|Set fire to your hair Fat Wife.PNG|Tell your wife that she's really fat Electric Works!.PNG|Do your own electrical work Clothes Dryin'.PNG|Use a clothes dryer as a hiding place Car off a cliff.PNG|Drive your car off a cliff Button Pressin'.PNG|I wonder what's this red button do? Boa Hug.PNG|Give a boa a hug Bai Bai Junk.PNG|Tie your junk to a skyrocket At the Edge.PNG|Stand at the edge of a train station platform Which was dumbest? Eat a 2 week old unrefridgerated pie Swallow a grenade Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason Keep a rattlesnake as a pet Get your toast out with a fork Stick a ballpoint pen in your eye Stick your tongue in a light socket Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing Dance near an open sewer grate Scratch a drug dealer's brand new ride Let a psycho killer inside Poke a stick at a grizzly bear Use your private parts as piranha bait Pet a tiger like it's a kitty cat Eat medicine that's out of date Dress up like a moose during hunting season Sell both your kidneys on the internet Stick your head in a jet engine Play soccer on the interstate Go skydiving with only an umbrella Dry your hair in the tub Run Across the tracks between the platforms Take a nap inside the fridge Teach yourself how to fly Set fire to your hair Tell your wife that she's really fat Do your own electrical work Use a clothes dryer as a hiding place Drive your car off a cliff I wonder what's this red button do? Give a boa a hug Tie your junk to a skyrocket Stand at the edge of a train station platform LAWD I CANT CHOOSE ALL OF THEM? UHHHHHHHHH None of the above. Winner December 2012 Eat a tube of super glue January 2013 Attempt supporting PeTA June 2013 Take your helmet off in outer space June 2015 Drive your car off a cliff Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Polls Category:Songs Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Bump Category:Bumperino Category:Subpages